


Shopping's Never Been so Fun

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Candy Has No Shame, Candy’s an instigator, Dake Is A Sweetheart, Dake Is The Walking Embodiment Of The Pervert Cliché, Dakota Should Be A Full Time Love Interest, Episode 19, F/M, Flirting, I Just Love Dake So Much, If anyone likes this at all I swear to god I’ll Make a Second Chapter Just For You, Lingerie, Making Out, but I love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Candy isn't embarrassed when Dake opens that curtain in Episode 19.





	Shopping's Never Been so Fun

Candy pulled on the underwear lightly, enjoying the way the cut of them accentuated her figure. The red looked nice against her pale skin and didn’t clash with her white hair. Really, it shouldn’t bother her as much as it did, but Rosalya’s comment about her underwear still rung in her ears. Maybe it was because she was right when she said most of her undergarments were boring. Most of her underwear were white or pink (she did have one pair of black underwear and a green pair somewhere around her room too, but something told Candy that that wasn’t what Rosalya had met by adventurous.)

She had just decided to buy them, when suddenly Dake was in the doorway of her dressing room. And really, she should be embarrassed, shouldn’t she? But she looked nice, so why should she? She watched as he talked avidly about…something. She really wasn’t paying attention. She doubted he was either, with the way he was ogling her chest (she didn’t blame him though, her breasts looked fantastic in this set. She couldn’t wait for the shock Castiel was going to get when he saw ol’ ‘ironing board’) when he thought she wasn’t looking. Peeking her head out of the stall, she noticed the shop clerk talking to some redhead and acted fast. Grabbing his wrist, she dragged him into the room and closed the curtain. Seconds later, she heard footsteps coming towards them. Giving Dake a dark look, she pressed a finger to her lips before listening intently. Heels clicked towards her curtained door.

“Miss, are you okay in there?” The sales woman asked. Candy opened her mouth to speak but found herself distracted by Dake who seemed to think it would be cute toy with one of the straps on her bra.

She cleared her throat. “Um, could you give me a few more minutes?” She asked, keeping her tone even.

“Of course.” The woman muttered something under her breath before walking away.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she turned to Dake.

“What is wrong with you?” She hissed, smacking his hand away.

“I just wanted to see what was taking you so long! Honest!” He said, and she briefly contemplated slapping him before dismissing the idea. The sales woman would hear it, and she still had to buy Rosa’s matching set. Dake leaned back from her and looked her up and down before smirking, “That color looks good on you. Goes with your hair.” He echoed her earlier sentiments and Candy could feel the color filling her cheeks despite herself.   


“I wonder if that pretty blush goes all the way down, hm?” He asked with a wicked glint in his eye. Candy idly wondered if Dake had always been this big of a pervert, before pulling him close. It was almost funny to see him lose all his bluster and watch him flush a dark red color that was truthfully quite appealing.

“If you keep misbehaving, you won’t find out.” She whispered wickedly, before pressing a kiss to the column of his throat. He swallowed and seemed to debate with himself for a moment before placing his hands on her hips, toying with the lace of her underwear. She moved her lips up, to skim his jaw before pulling away to meet his jade eyes. She stared at them for a moment, admiring the color and the way they darkened as he finally seemed to realize he was in a closed space with a pretty girl in her underwear. Then she languidly stretched up and captured his lips. One of his hands moved from her hip to tangle into her hair and she let him pull her closer. 

Candy ran her tongue over the seam of his lips and was just about to dip it into his mouth when-

BANG!  


Candy shrieked, and barely had time to cover Dake’s mouth as he also made a shocked sound.

“Sorry, Miss! I dropped a box!” The shop attendant said from outside and Candy flushed as she remembered she was in a public place. She peeked her head out and noticing that the woman was picking up the box, pushed Dake out of the dressing room.

When he opened his mouth to protest, she threw a pair of lacy blue underwear at his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Dakota should be a love interest, and this game is going down in flames. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
